


Strawberry

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [38]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Past Mpreg, inspired by a tumblr post and a tweet, kylo's Trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: When his first son was born, Kylo vowed to be a better parent than his own at been, though as the kids grow up, it's a bit hard.Taking the kids sledding, making them lunch, and picking up his son from karate class, normal days that aren't quite normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a review i saw of strawberry lube where a lady said she used it instead of jelly on her kids' sandwiches and they didn't notice  
> also, this tweet: https://mobile.twitter.com/david8hughes/status/804356682641874944

**Strawberry**

When he'd been handed their firstborn for the first time in the hospital, swaddled up and screaming, red-faced, he'd vowed to himself that he was going to prove his family wrong and be a far better parent than either of his own were. Then the moment of self-promising had ended as he gave the baby boy to Hux.

But now, two more kids later, he felt the struggles of his parents as he restrained his daughter before she could launch herself at the sidewalk and see if the coating of ice would let her slide instead of walk. Her tugging finally made him tip, and he landed hard on his ass on the ice, dragging her down with him. She yelped, and then two pairs of hands were shoving him as his sons yelled, "Go! Go! Go!" and sent them down the ice. They hit the snow at the curb, and Kylo felt too exasperated to move.

His oldest crashed into them, cackling. The little one was too nervous, and stood at the stairs. They hesitated, and then tried to walk on the ice. They slipped a bit, but then slid sideways. They spun so they were facing the snow of their lawn, and then landed face first into it. 

It was funny until he pushed himself up and started crying, and Kylo could see blood dripping down his chin. 

"Oh, shit."

He managed to get to them without falling, and lifted them up. Looking at the place they'd fallen, he could see a rock sticking out. "Back inside, guys, we've got an injury! Once we fix up Olive we'll go sledding." He was taking them to the park to sled that afternoon, but it seemed that it would be put on hold for now.

-

After tending to Olive's wound, he picked the boy up and had his oldest carry his sled. Olive was too little to sled on his own, Hux had insisted, so he would be riding with any of them. "Sage, put my sled in the trunk! Clover, don't eat ice that's fallen on the ground."

"I do what I want!"

"If you want to get sick, fine." She grumbled, dropping the ice on the ground, and climbed into the car. Sage got into the passenger side after putting away the sleds, and Kylo buckled up Olive. "Cheer up, kid, you'll forget about that scrape once you're sledding."

-

Clover launched herself down the hill at the park as soon as Kylo let them loose and they ran off, and Sage was quick to follow. Kylo went slower, Olive struggling to walk through the snow. When they made it, he put down the sled and got onto it, and pulled Olive in front of him. Olive looked nervous again. "It'll be fun, Oli, don't worry." He thought of something and made a snowball. He tucked it behind Olive, and then shoved them off.

As they went down, he could see Sage and Clover climbing back up, so he lifted up the snowball and threw at them. It hit Clover, and she toppled over right into Sage, leaving them both on the ground. Olive shrieked with laughter. 

-

When they were all tired out, wet, and cold, he brought them home. The three of them snuggled up on the couch under piles of blankets after ridding of their winter clothing, Millicent joining them. Oliver was barely visible in the mound, but popped his head and hands out when Kylo gave the three of them hot chocolate. 

He sat next to them, and slowly, as they watched some lame Christmas-season movies, they moved closer to him until Olive was on his lap with his blanket pile, Sage and Clover nice and warm on either side of him. Hux came home to the kids asleep on Kylo, all wrapped up and peaceful. 

"Did you have a nice day?"

"Yeah, we went sledding."

"No injuries?"

"Oli slipped and scraped his chin on the sidewalk. Not a sledding injury, he's fine." Hux came over to inspect Olive's chin for himself. "How was your day at work?"

"Same as always, though it looks like things will be getting busier now that we've opened a new branch."

-

As spring rolled around and Hux had to leave earlier for his job, and now a business trip at three in the morning, Kylo was in charge of making the kids breakfast and lunch every day and, as he usually did, watch over Olive. He'd gotten the hang of picking out things Sage and Clover would like, though he hadn't gotten the hang of waking up earlier than them to get everything ready. 

He'd completed all but the sandwiches for their lunches when he realized that they were out of jelly. He'd already spread the peanut butter. Sage would be fine with it, but Clover didn't like it with just peanutbutter alone. As he struggled to find some kind of replacement, lamenting the fact that he hadn't gone grocery shopping like he should have yesterday, he thought of something.

The night before, he'd used the new bottle of strawberry flavored lube on Hux, and it had tasted fine. Hux would kill him if he ever found out, and if he asked about the decreased amount in the bottle, Kylo could just lie and say he used it when he missed him.

With some shame, he used it as a jelly replacement, and then popped the lunch boxes into his kids' backpacks. He made them scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast, and the two of them came down while he set out their plates. 

He drove them to school, and came back right as Olive was waking up. He got him some food and dressed him for the day. Once Olive was finished, he went to the grocery store and made sure to buy new sandwich supplies.

Olive sat happily in the cart seat. "That's a lot of jelly, Papa."

"If I buy you a cupcake, will you promise not to mention it to your mother or siblings?"

"Okay!" Olive made a mess of himself with the cupcake, but it was worth it to keep him quiet. 

-

Sage and Clover didn't say anything about their lunches, and Kylo was grateful. Olive didn't say anything, only excited that his siblings were back and he could play with them as soon as they finished their homework. Clover finished first, and she set up a videogame they could both play, even if Olive's hands weren't quite big enough for the controller.

They gave up after a while, so Sage let them use his handheld console to play some story-based game together. When he finished, he took over the main controls to help through the fighting segments, since he'd beat the game a few times before.

-

On Saturdays, Sage took a karate class Hux had signed him up for instead of letting Kylo teach him how to 'really fight'. He took Clover and Olive with him, and waited for Sage to come out of the building. When he walked out, he spotted them and ran up to them, smiling.

"How was it?"

Sage brightened up, "Good, we learned-"

Kylo cut him off witha chop to his throat, and Sage choked. "Fuck all, you learned absolutely fuck all." Sage weakly punched him. "Nah, you can tell us on the way home. Clover, get out of the passenger seat!"

"I do what I want! Sage isn't supposed to be in front either!"

"Get in the back or I'm not signing you up for Junior Fencing!"

Sage gave him a look. "Mom said she can't join that."

"Yeah, but Hux doesn't need to know that. Shh, get in the car or I'm telling Hux how you were the one to get paint all over Millicent." His eyes widened, and he climbed into the van. Clover went to the back seat and buckled in. Olive was secure in his booster seat, swinging his legs and humming.

As he started up the van, Kylo asked, "So, what'd you really learn in class today?"

"We learned-"

Kylo got him in the stomach, and Sage chopped at his arm viciously, Clover and Olive laughing in the backseat.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
